Lily and James on the astronomy tower
by just another story spinner
Summary: Lily asks to see James's animagus. James remembers a ring. jily, fluff, oneshot, read please! (not good at summaries) SEND SCENE REQUESTS


"Oi Prongs!"

"What's up Padfoot?" James said, turning away from the jewelry display.

"Me and the lads are going for a butterbeer. Let's go!"

"Maybe in a sec, I need to check something."

Sirius shrugged, turning and racing to catch up to Remus.

James saw Lily walking down the street, his heart started to race. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Oi Evans?"

"Potter" she said, turning briskly away.

"Marry me Evans" James grinned.

"You wish Potter. Never."

"Someday Evans. I have two more years you know."

James walked away, determined to keep a nonchalant appearance. He entered the jewelry store, and walked up to the counter.

"Can I have that one?"

Lily giggled as James gave her kisses up and down her face. They were lying on a blanket on top of the astronomy tower, long after curfew. One of the perks of being Head Prefects was there was no one roaming to catch them.

"James," Lily started, turning to face her boyfriend of two months.

Her breath caught as she saw his features in the soft moonlight, accenting his cheekbones and lighting up the specks of gold in his eyes. He was beautiful, she thought absentmindedly as she traced his jaw with her finger.

"Lily?" James said inquiringly, looking adoringly at his girlfriend. She didn't know it, but he had a little velvet box stashed in his sock drawer. He had since fifth year. He didn't know what he was to her, but for him, she was everything.

She was gorgeous. The way the moonlight kissed her hair, giving it the resemblance of a light fire, the way the stars shone in her emerald eyes. He sighed happily, pulling her into his chest, one arm at the small of her back, one in her hair.

"James," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "Tomorrow's the full moon."

He looked down, surprised she's been keeping track. Lily had known about Remus's problem since fifth year, when Remus told her so she could cover his prefect duties.

"I know you boys help him, I know you change into animals. That scares me a lot, but I trust you. James-"

She paused, seemingly working up the courage to say something.

"can I see?"

James let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Of course she could see. He thought it would be something much more serious than that.

He stood up slowly, taking Lily with him. Stepping back, he felt the familiar tug and breeze that came with the transformation. He felt the antlers, and fur soon later.

Lily stared in awe at the beautiful deer. She stepped forward and cautiously put one hand on his face. He nuzzled in. She laughed, a beautiful tinkling sound.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the neck of the stag, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought of the dangers he and the other boys went through each month. Sensing a tear the minute it hit his skin, the deer transformed in Lily's arms to James, holding her close.

"Lily" he whispered, pulling back, "why are you crying?" He raised one hand and wiped her cheek. She looked into his eyes.

"I'm scared for you. I think you're the bravest person in the world, you and the others. I can't believe what you've done. I wait up, scared you won't come back. James - I- I'm scared every full moon."

She put her head in his chest and cried, softly and silently. James simply held her, feeling no words were needed.

"You don't need to stay up, Lily. We're always fine."

"NO" she pulled away. "I need to stay up, because I'm terrified of not knowing. I'm scared all the time James- I can't live without you. I'm so in love with you it hurts." She seemed shocked at her proclamation, and started walking towards the door.

"I should-"

Before even getting the words out, James had whipped her around, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips and tongues collided as James held her as tight to him as he could. When they finally broke apart, James stared directly at her. The passion in his eyes was hypnotizing to Lily.

"I love you too. You're it for me Lily. Have been since year one. Nothing's changed. Until my last dying breath, I will fight for you. I will always come back to you. I love you."

He sealed his promise with a kiss.

He repeated this exact phrase exactly one year later in a tiny muggle church near Lily's childhood home. He said it with tears in his eyes, looking at his one true love with the fiery hair dressed in white. Looking at her engagement ring on her left hand with the green gem placed between a doe and a deer, with J+L engraved on the inside. Looking at the ring he bought in fifth year, the day he swore she would be his.

They sealed that promise with a kiss too.


End file.
